


Back to me. (Larry Stylinson)

by Orghazmic_Larry



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, larrie - Fandom
Genre: BUT they kinda share that really, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Fighting, GAHHH, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, IS IT GOOD???, Kissing, LGBT, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Top Harry, WHAT EVEN IS THIS STORY??, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, probably not, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orghazmic_Larry/pseuds/Orghazmic_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in life, there's things you want to forget. </p><p>Even though Harry hurt Louis, louis refuses to forget him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to me. (Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

> IS THIS EVEN GOOD?? 
> 
> ALSO THERE IS A SONG YOU GUYS NEEEEEDDDD TO LISTEN TO DURING READING 
> 
> BACK TO ME - DAYA

"You're so beautiful," Louis smiled at Harry, making harrys lips curl up on both sides. They had decided to lay in bed all day.

 

 

"Tomorrow we'll be free as ourselves, nothing to hide, me and you against the world. My hazza," Louis traced over Harrys butterfly tattoo making goosebumps arrive on Harrys milky inked skin.

 

Harry bit his lip, making it turn white.

 

**_We'll never turn back time_ **

 

"But what if.. Me and you aren't against the world, what if the world defeats us. Takes us down, ruins us. Me, you, what if we're just stars that are going to get burnt out by everyone's hurtful words," Harry closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears threatening to leave his green eyes.

 

_**Now loving you is an after thought** _

 

"Harry.. Don't think so negative, don't.. Don't say that," Louis said, simply trying to make himself feel better because well.. He thought the same thing.

 

"What if we're just not good enough for them, we're this fragile flame that could burn out any second, this.. this happy ending when really.. It's not going to be a happy ending as everyone thinks," Harry opened his eyes.

 

Green meeting blue.

 

_**Too late to press rewind when all I want to do, is say** _

 

"Louis, we're burnt out, me and you, there's no flame," Harry stated, sitting up, "We both know that, you know it just as well as I do."

 

"Harry, fuck, why do you always get like this? You make me happy, I'm happy why can't you accept that?" Louis asked, desperate for an answer.

 

"Not as happy as you used to be, you've turned to alcohol and drinking Louis, you don't think I don't fucking see the articles about you and those girls getting in that damn Range Rover?" Harry chuckled, "it's funny how you think I'm so stupid."

 

_**I've got to break you free** _

 

"That's not what it fucking looked like and you know it, I only did that so they would stop pestering me," Louis spat, sick of Harry, sick of everything he was saying because was so damn wrong.

 

Harry snorted, "You've changed, I'm not the one who's changed Louis, stop being so-" Harry got cut off by Louis getting up and putting on his clothes.

 

_**Don't know why you'd ever say love** _

 

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing?" Asked Harry, looking at Louis' tanned body get clothes with a black buttoned shirt, black skinnies and his adidas sneakers.

 

"I'm not fucking speaking to you, don't fucking look at me or speak to me or even breathe the same air as me," Louis ranted, hurt by Harrys cruel words. It hurt, like hell.

 

"Fuck you, I'm leaving," Louis spat, grabbing his bag off of the wooden floor of the hotel.

 

_**Knowing I'll never be enough** _

 

"And to think I actually thought you were happy about us, you always do this, you always down everything I say and make it so fucking depressing when you know damn well I'm suffering from depression and I'm trying to be fucking happy for you!" Harry widened his eyes at how loudly Louis was speaking.

 

"You selfish prick, I'm going to stay with Liam for awhile until you decide to get your fucking immature shit together, call me when you've grown balls."

 

_**Breaking the best part of me** _

 

And Harry didn't say anything after that, did he do this? He questioned himself, so many times the words didn't even sound like words anymore. Louis ran to the door, opening it and slamming it so loud that he jumped.

 

"Louis! Fucking wait!" Harry yelled aloud hoping his lover would hear him before he was too far, he jumped up and grabbing his black skinnies sliding them up his thighs and grabbing his white shirt from the floor, and thank god that he had slide on Chelsea boots.

 

He ran to the door opening it and running out into the hall.

 

_**When you do me like that** _

 

"In a hurry mr styles?" Questioned Freddie, (the hotels owner.)

 

"Yeah I'll talk about it later!" Replied Harry as he ran outside, "Lou-"

 

"What the hell do you want Harold?"

 

_**Can't keep pulling you back, to me, me, me, me.** _

_**Who wants an ever after if it ain't forever at all?** _

 

"Please don't tell me this is it, this can't be the end of us.. Fuck Louis what I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Harry said, out of breathe from running.

 

"That's not all I'm mad about you know, I saw you and her," Louis blew out the smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. "She was pretty, I'll give you that." He chuckled.

 

"I bet that's why you didn't want me anymore, I bet you want her, am I right Harry?" He laughed sadly, "I bet she told you to say all of that? After everything me and you have been through and you've thrown five fucking years away down the damn fucking drain for some blonde wannabe."

 

"Louis I.. it's not what it-"

 

"Looks like?" Louis cut Harry off, not really giving a shit at this point.

 

"I was going to forgive you," Louis' voice cracked, "I called you beautiful." 

 

"And I guess I should tell you that I'm pregnant, but I guess you wouldn't care because you've got her now and that's all that matters," Louis said, throwing the finished cigarette onto the ground stepping on it to put out the flame.

 

"So do me a favor, and go fuck yourself,"

Louis said about to walk away when- 

 

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked, dumbfounded, shocked, hurt, everything.

 

_**I'll never trust you after the things** _

_**that I saw You only call me baby** _

_**when she wasn't there Now you go** _

_**calling me crazy because I don't care** _

 

"You're crazy, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Harry. 

 

 

"You cheated on me Harry styles, and I can't believe I'm saying those words to you, YOU, out of all people, the love of my life, I hate you," tears ran down Louis' face.    

 

 "I'm going to Liam's, don't come looking for me, I'm out of your life. Until you've figured out what you want. Come find me then." Said Louis as he walked backwards away from Harry staring him into his green eyes. 

 

 "I want you, I've always wanted you I.. You're pregnant.. Wow I.." Harry tried to grasp what he was saying but he physically couldn't, he was numb to the feeling. Or was it the cold rain that started to pour on his milky inked skin? 

 

"Louis please!" Harry screamed over the loud rain, "let me explain!"

 

 "Explain what?! How you slept with a fucking girl?" Louis laughed, so hurt, very hurt.

 

  _ **You'll never be the one 'cause it's not how it's supposed to be**_

 

_**Won't pull you back** _

 

_**Pull you back** _

 

_**Pull you back to me** _

 

_**I don't want your love baby We were never meant to be** _

 

_**It's not enough so you're gonna have to break free** _

 

 "Please don't leave, don't leave me, not after what you told me Louis, you're pregnant and you need me," Harry was full on sobbing now. 

 

 "I need people that love me and care, and obviously you don't," Louis said, "goodbye Harry."

 

"No!" Harry ran over to Louis, and grabbed his wrist tightly gripping it hard, "don't leave don't leave don't leave, please."

 

"I need time, time away, from you, I don't know how long," Louis sniffled, crying too.

 

"I'll call you, when I've forgiven you, if I even do."

 

"I.. I was so fucking stupid, I was so drunk and we got into a fight an-"

 

"And that makes it okay?" Louis questioned, "it makes it okay to betray me after five years of loving me?"

 

"No.." Harry whispered, more to himself.

 

"I. Need. Time, the least you could do is give me that."

 

Harry nodded and let him go, "Go."

 

**_I've got to break you free_ **

 

**_Don't know why you'd ever say love_ **

 

**_Knowing I'll never be enough_ **

 

**_Breaking the last part of me Can't_ **

 

**_keep pulling you back to me, me, me, me._ **


End file.
